


Alianza

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Carrier verse, Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, M/M, No Beta, Older Man/Younger Man, Purple Prose, Ra'sTim Week, Royalty, Underage - Freeform, i think, mentions of mpreg, rastim week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: “Vas a casarme con Ra’s,” musitó Tim.Tim, príncipe de Gotham, iba a ser emperatriz de Nanda Parbat.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Alianza

**Author's Note:**

> Ando muriendo entre tareas y fics pendientes pero igual escribí todo esto porque la idea no dejaba mi mente. Ojala no lo odien.

**Día 1:** _Matrimonio arreglado_

*

*

Cuando Timothy tenía nueve años, el reino de su padre, el rey Bruce Wayne, recibió un invitado muy especial.

Se trataba del emperador Ra’s al Ghul, supremo gobernante de Nanda Parbat y quien tenía suficiente poder para destruir a Gotham con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Ese día, la reina Selina, madre de Tim, mantuvo con ella al pequeño príncipe en su habitación por horas, tratando de distraerlo de todo el ajetreo que sonaba fuera del cuarto. Soldados por todos lados, generales de ambos reinos, príncipes con charlas forzadas; el palacio era un constante temblor de sirvientes asustados que corrían cargando tazas de té y panecillos.

Dependiendo de lo que pasara ese día, se decidirá si Gotham se volvía aliado de Nanda Parbat o si irían a la Guerra para ser destruidos tal y como le pasó a Metrópolis poco tiempo atrás.

Tras varias horas de encierro, la reina Andrea, primera esposa del rey Bruce, entró al cuarto con agitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro de inmediato. Como si quisiera ocultarse de alguien.

“Selina, no vas a creer lo que está pasando.”

La segunda reina rodó sus ojos gatunos; hasta hacía unos momentos, ha estado acariciando el cabello del pequeño Tim para hacerlo caer dormido sobre los cojines de la cama.

“Andrea, no hables tan alto, por favor.”

“Lo siento,” dijo la mujer de cabello castaño antes de bajar su volumen, “Pero he conseguido que Jason y Dick me cuenten un par de cosillas sobre la reunión al topármelos en el jardín.”

Andrea, primera esposa de Bruce, era la madre de los príncipes Richard (Dick) y Jason, quienes ya habían sido presentados en sociedad y por lo mismo, tenían derecho de asistir a la reunión de su padre con el emperador Ra’s. Desde la primera vez que Dick había asistido a una reunión militar, su madre se había dedicado a obligarlo a contarle todo, afirmando que era injusto que a las reinas las mantuvieran en exilio del conocimiento de su propio reino.

Selina, que hasta ahora solo había dado luz a Timothy, no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa forma de actuar de su predecesora, pero admitía que la información era apreciada, ya que de lo contrario estaría dependiente por completo de su esposo. Eso era lo que más aborrecía de ser reina.

“¿Qué te han dicho los príncipes?” preguntó Selina, golpeando el espacio de la cama a su lado. Andrea se sentó con cansancio.

“El lado bueno, es que no habrá una guerra.”

“¿Y el malo?”

Andrea suspiró.

“Pues que el emperador Ra’s no ha visto otra forma de consolidar la tregua que con un matrimonio.”

Selina parpadeó y luego miró a su pequeño hijo que dormía plácidamente.

Tim era un príncipe especial, no porque fuera hijo de la segunda esposa (lo cual le quitaba su derecho a ser rey) sino porque era un doncel.

Selina recordaba la sorpresa que la había invadido cuando el doctor se lo dijo tras el parto (porque a los donceles se les reconocía desde el nacimiento, el cuerpo humano no crea órganos de la noche a la mañana), recordaba haber tomado a su bebe en brazos y pensar como ella, quien ni siquiera había querido contraer matrimonio, había dado luz a un milagro.

El nacimiento de Timothy había sido celebrado por semanas, esto ya que se decía que un príncipe doncel traía fortuna y abundancia a los reinos. Hasta el momento, Timothy era el tercer príncipe doncel en toda la historia de Gotham, por lo que quedaba por ver si esas supersticiones eran verdad. En cualquier caso…

“Dime que Bruce no ha tratado de casar a Timothy con el emperador,” murmuró Selina con cierto temor.

Andrea abrió los ojos como platos y procedió a negar con fuerza.

“¡No, no! Bruce no es un hombre tan cruel, querida,” explicó la mujer de mayor edad antes de tomar aire, “El emperador Ra’s ya tiene un primogénito, el príncipe Dusan; quien ya tiene esposa. Lo que el emperador busca es alguien que gobierne la colonia que ha creado en Metrópolis…”

“¿Eso que quiere decir?”

“Le ha ofrecido a Bruce la mano en matrimonio de su hija menor, la princesa Talía. El hijo que salga de su unión gobernará Metrópolis.”

Selina ladeó la cabeza.

“Pero, ¿Por qué a Bruce y no a Jason?”

Andrea se encogió de hombros.

“Creo que Ra’s ha podido ver la rivalidad entre Dick y Jason. Ellos son los únicos que pueden reclamar el trono si Bruce muere. Probablemente quiera evitar los conflictos que pueden ocurrir si Jason termina siendo rey de Gotham,” comentó la primera reina con cierta duda, claramente esa información la tenía a medias.

La reina de ojos felinos frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al mentón.

“Bueno, eso haría sentido. Si Bruce toma una tercera esposa, el hijo que tengan no puede reclamar el trono. Eso evitaría cualquier tipo de pleito interno,” dijo Selina casi para sí misma.

“Eso creo. Pero lo importante es que Bruce tomará una tercera esposa en unos meses y después tendrá otro hijo. Eso va a asegurar la paz en el reino…” Andrea suspiró.

Selina alzó una ceja, “No suenas satisfecha.”

“No, no. Personalmente creo que fue una muy buena opción, pero…”

“¿Pero?”

Andrea se sobó la nuca.

“No sé, dice Dick que el emperador estaba muy insistente. Eso no puede ser bueno, ¿o sí?”

“No creerás que trata de deshacerse de su hija, ¿verdad?”

“¿Y yo que voy a saber?”

En ese momento, Tim despertó para pedirle un vaso de agua a su madre.

*

*

Tim tenía diez años recién cumplidos cuando se llevó a cabo la tercera unión matrimonial de su padre, el rey Bruce.

Gotham permitía que los reyes tomaran tres esposas, y aunque la mayoría siempre había asumido que Bruce había dejado el tercer espacio en caso de que necesitara una alianza, ahora, en su boda con la princesa Talía al Ghul, esto se comprobó hasta cierto punto.

De cualquier forma, Tim estaba junto a su madre sentado en la banca de la Iglesia, a lado de Andrea y sus dos hijos, quienes tenían caras de pocos amigos a pesar de la atmosfera de celebración de la Iglesia.

El doncel se permitió mirar a la novia con curiosidad; dado que él era hijo de Selina, no había tenido oportunidad de ver una boda real nunca, y estaba anonadado ante la opulencia y belleza del festejo. Sobre todo, estaba impresionado con el elegante vestido blanco de la princesa extranjera.

Era larguísimo, con un bordado ajeno a los acostumbrados en Gotham, y encima de la tela brillaban esmeraldas traídas desde Nanda Parbat.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, y Tim se preguntó si sería como la señorita Andrea, quien le trataba como a su hijo a pesar de no ser su madre. Esperaba que así fuera.

Pero el otro aspecto que llamó la atención del doncel fue el emperador Ra’s, el hombre que entregó a la princesa en el altar y que estuvo de pie durante toda la ceremonia a pesar de que el sacerdote indicara que podían sentarse.

El hombre era mucho más alto que su padre Bruce, con un rostro que denotaba varios años más de edad y ojos verdes que brillaban a la distancia.

Tim, en su infantilidad, había querido ir y jalar de la capa esmerada que el hombre traía sobre sus hombros, la cual lucía como la tela más suave del mundo entero. Por suerte, Selina había notado su curiosidad y le había obligado a sentarse y quedarse quieto; casi durmiéndose ante el aroma a flores y voz tan monótona del sacerdote recitando en el silencio total de la Iglesia.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, la ceremonia se dio por finalizada y entre el festejo de la gente, los nobles abordaron sus carruajes para asistir al banquete en el palacio.

Ahí, las familias se colocaron de lados opuestos. Bruce estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y Ra’s en la opuesta. A la izquierda de Bruce (la derecha de Ra’s) estaban los al Ghul, empezando por Talía, la nueva y tercera reina de Gotham, seguida de su hermano el príncipe Dusan con su esposa e hija pequeña (aun más joven que Timothy), terminando con la princesa Nyssa y su esposo.

De lado contrario estaba primero la reina Andrea en la silla más cercana a Bruce, seguida de Dick y Jason en ese orden. Después Selina y finalizando con Timothy.

Tim era el Wayne que mas cerca estaba del emperador, aunque quedaba una silla vacía en la esquina, por lo que realmente no estaba tan cerca, sin embargo, el doncel era incapaz de contener su curiosidad infantil y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada de su plato para ver de arriba abajo al emperador.

De cerca se veía mucho más intimidante, con un aura de poder y arrogancia que claramente estaba afectando a todos los presentes, especialmente a los Wayne y al rey Bruce mismo, quien nunca había sido fanático de lidiar con hombres tan orgullosos como él mismo.

“Ha sido una velada magnífica, su majestad. Pero es hora de que mi familia y nos retiremos, el camino de regreso a Nanda Parbat es bastante largo,” manifestó Ra’s al tiempo que se ponía de pie, seguido de inmediato por su familia (excepto Talía, quien ahora debía responder a Bruce).

El rey de Gotham se puso de pie y forzó una sonrisa.

“Lo entiendo, alteza. Ha sido un honor contar con su presencia; su familia siempre será bienvenida aquí.”

Con ese intercambio de palabras, los al Ghul se marcharon sin decir nada más, exceptuando a la pequeña hija de Dusan, Mara. Ella sonrió antes de irse y agitó la mano con dirección a Talía.

“¡Adiós!” exclamó con su voz chillona mientras se perdía junto con el resto de su familia en el largo pasillo que guiaba a la salida del palacio.

Una vez que sus pasos se habían dejado de escuchar, Tim se permitió soltar aire y relajar su postura para después estirar su mano y robar la porción de postre que Selina había dejado.

“Tim,” reprendió su madre con suavidad antes de sonreír y revolverle el cabello.

Y después de esa noche, Tim no volvió a ver al emperador Ra’s al Ghul.

*

*

La cosa fue que tan solo una semana después de la boda, estalló la que después sería conocida como Guerra del Este, una horrible batalla entre Gotham y la alianza de tres reinos enemigos, uno de ellos el estado del Joker, un general cruel y sanguinario famoso por ejecutar públicamente a sus enemigos.

Pero Tim era aún un niño, por lo que poco se enteró en ese entonces del asunto. Lo que marcó su experiencia fue que Bruce, siendo el rey, partió a la batalla acompañado por el príncipe Dick, dejando al príncipe Jason como regente temporal apoyado de un consejo de nobles que eran demasiado viejos o enfermos para ir a la guerra.

Tras una breve despedida a los hijos que dejaba y a sus ahora tres esposas, el rey Bruce partió en silencio al campo de batalla, acompañado de su primogénito y su caballero. Tim recordaría la mano de su padre acariciándole la mejilla una ultima vez antes de verlo partir con su ejército hacia la batalla.

Como príncipe que era, Timothy poco vio de los estragos de la guerra, pues la capital estaba resguardada por sus altos muros y era casi autosuficiente por completo. Tim no escuchó los gritos de auxilio de cientos de personas ni vio la sangre derramada en esos sangrientos encuentros.

Lo que Tim sí vivió, fue el cambio en la dinámica del palacio.

A pesar de tener solo dieciséis años, Jason recibía todo el respeto que había tenido Bruce hasta el momento de su partida, además de cargar con todo el trabajo que implicaba ser rey incluso sin serlo.

Era cierto que tenía al consejo organizado por Bruce, pero incluso así era difícil tomar tantas decisiones con la guerra que tenían que financiar y sin la visión de los hombres jóvenes disponible. Por esta razón, Jason pasó de ser una figura fraternal para Tim a ser una figura de autoridad, ya que el mayor comenzó a gastar todo su tiempo en ejercer su poder y cumplir con las obligaciones que le habían sido entregadas, e incluso, comenzó a buscar una esposa.

Esto había alertado mucho a la reina Andrea, quien se lo comentó a Selina, de forma que Tim las escuchó mientras ellas creían que él estaba ocupado tocando el piano (al ser un doncel, Selina se negaba a dejarlo solo con sus maestros; algo que Tim entendería varios años después). Aparentemente a la reina Andrea le preocupaba que Jason estuviera considerando retar a Richard por su derecho al trono.

A fin de cuentas, Dick partió a la guerra sin haberse casado antes, algo natural considerando que recién tenía veinte años, pero era algo de lo que Jason podía sacar provecho si Dick regresaba herido o enfermo mientras él seguía sano y con un heredero hipotético.

Tim no entendía mucho de cómo funcionaban ciertos aspectos de la aristocracia en ese entonces, por ejemplo, algo que no entraba en su cabeza, era que las relaciones con Nanda Parbat siguieran tensas (en palabras del príncipe regente), y no fue hasta mucho después que la situación hizo sentido en su mente.

Dado que Bruce partió tan pronto, no fue sorpresa que Talía no quedara embarazada. Al principio esto no importó mucho, pero conforme la guerra se extendió y se extendió, comenzó a molestar tanto a los nobles de Gotham como a al emperador Ra’s que estaba kilómetros de distancia de ella, pero que, según lo que susurraba la doncella de Selina cuando nadie miraba, mandaba cartas cada semana, presionándola para tener un hijo tan pronto como Bruce volviera al palacio.

Sin embargo, la guerra se extendió y se extendió, al punto que Tim cumplió doce y Bruce seguía sin volver.

A su vez, al cumplir los doce, Tim despertó con sangre en sus sábanas y un horrible dolor en sus caderas, lo que hizo que gritara con terror.

Tim fue revisado por el medico real bajo la intensa mirada de Selina y Andrea, hasta que el médico dijo con tranquilidad que el doncel estaba en perfectas condiciones y que ya había empezado su adolescencia.

El chico había parpadeado con sus ojos azules, confundido de como el dolor que le atormentaba (¡y encima el sangrado!) podía significar algo bueno, pero dado que Selina parecía aliviada no se molestó en entenderlo. 

Cuando se marchó el médico, Tim comenzó a ser instruido en secretos femeninos que, aunque no eran secretos per se, sí eran susurrados como si lo fueran.

 _La menstruación. El sexo. El parto. Anticonceptivos_. Todo fue explicado con lujo de detalle por Andrea y Selina y la nueva doncella asignada a Tim, una chica apenas cuatro años mayor que él de nombre Stephanie.

Por suerte, a pesar de haber iniciado su adolescencia, Selina y Jason habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre la situación de Tim (aunque Tim se sonrojaba al imaginar a su hermano mayor escuchando destalles sobre su desarrollo físico), dejando que siguiera vistiéndose como hombre y que usara atuendos femeninos solo cuando fuera necesario, es decir, que hasta que fuera su debut en sociedad, no tenía por qué usar vestido fuera de los bailes reales, los cuales eran muy escasos debido a la guerra.

Eso fue un gran alivio para Tim, quien pudo seguir estudiando y haciendo ejercicio como si nada; vistiendo pantalones y con el cabello encima de sus hombros.

Tras ese evento que marcó un antes y un después en el calendario de Tim, las cosas siguieron su curso.

Jason gobernaba encerrado en la sala del trono. Andrea y Selina se la vivían protegiendo a Tim de las miradas de los guardias y Talía… Talía era ignorada de forma casi cruel, al punto que Tim quiso acercarse una vez, solo para ser rechazado suavemente con una mirada de lo más solitaria.

No fue hasta que Tim tenía ya catorce años que el rey Bruce volvió.

Su caballero Harvey había muerto, y Bruce ahora portaba una horrible cicatriz en la mejilla.

El príncipe Dick también volvió. Completamente ileso, pero con una oscuridad en sus ojos que nunca despareció.

Una de las primeras cosas que había hecho el rey Bruce al volver, fue mirar a Timothy de arriba abajo antes de reírse con honestidad y atraparlo en un abrazo.

“Cielo santo, es como verte a ti, Selina,” dijo con cariño y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo menor, quien ya brillaba con la fuerza de la adolescencia. Mucho más alto y curvilíneo, lejos de ese infante al cual le había acariciado la mejilla antes de irse.

Dick también se sorprendió al ver el cambio de su hermanito, quien cada día estaba más cerca de entrar en edad casamentera (diecisiete años era la tradición en Gotham, aunque Selina había mencionado querer esperar a los dieciocho, tal y como ella había hecho, ya que le permitiría un poco más de libertad al doncel). Dick le había besado las mejillas con entusiasmo para después ser reprendido por la reina Andrea con fuerza, recordándole que ahora Tim ya no era un niño pequeño y que debía respetarlo tal y como haría con una dama.

Dejando eso de lado, el regreso de Bruce fue triunfal y lleno de festejo. Gotham había logrado salir vencedora y ahora tenía mucho más territorio para sembrar y cosechar alimentos, así como un nuevo puerto para sus barcos (en ese entonces Tim seguía sin comprender, pero Gotham había colonizado y esclavizado a los reinos derrotados).

Tan solo dos noches después del regreso de Bruce, Selina fue a la habitación de Tim y pidió a Steph que los dejara solos. Una vez libres de terceros, la reina procedió a decirle a su hijo que ahora que el rey había regresado era probable que Talía quedara embarazada pronto, pues la mujer seguía joven y sana, y Bruce seguía necesitado de ese heredero encargado de mantener la paz entre Gotham y Nanda Parbat.

El doncel preguntó cuál era la relación entre eso y su persona, a lo que su madre respondió que en realidad no había mucha, no mientras el bebe no existiera. Una vez que naciera, y más importante aún, una vez que gobernara Metrópolis, sería importante que Tim se mantuviera en su lado bueno, pues ese heredero tendría el favoritismo del emperador Ra’s.

Tim debía asegurarse de que ese bebé aun no nacido lo viera con cariño, y que, si llegaba un día en que estallara otra guerra, se acordara de su indefenso hermano doncel que vivía en Gotham.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con molestia, a lo que Selina tuvo que explicarle que sabía que era humillante estar pensando en ganarse el cariño de un niño que todavía no nacía (porque si era una mujer no podría gobernar), pero que debía tenerlo en mente desde ahora. La forma en que Talía lo viera a él (a Tim) afectaría como su hijo le vería también, por lo que era importante que Tim comenzara a ser más cuidadoso con la tercera reina.

Y Timothy así lo hizo, obedeciendo el consejo de su madre al confiar en que ella tenia mucha más experiencia en el mundo y en su amor hacia él, por lo que fue mucho más amable y respetuoso con Talía, asegurándose de sonreírle siempre y preguntarle con amabilidad si quería unirse a él y Selina durante la misa de las tardes.

Pero ese esfuerzo resultaría ser en vano, ya que el tiempo pasó y pasó, y aunque todos sabían que Bruce y Talía compartían cuarto, ella no daba signos de estar embarazada.

A pesar de ello, quizás el asunto no hubiera sido tan problemático de no ser por lo que pasó después. 

Tras dos largos años de espera, Bruce parecía haber perdido la paciencia, y una noche que Tim (ya de dieciséis años) había ido a visitar a Selina a su cuarto para discutir sobre un cambio en su tutor de lengua, Bruce entró a la habitación con furia y decepción.

Tim no necesitó palabras para saber que debía irse, y tampoco hizo preguntas al día siguiente cuando vi a su madre usar cuello largo en pleno verano y sus mejillas sonrojadas durante el desayuno.

El doncel prefirió evitarse el trauma y evitó visitar el cuarto de su madre por cuatro largas semanas, hasta que la mujer le dijo personalmente que ya podía volver a hacerlo, que simplemente tocara.

Este evento fue lo que volvió un caos la situación de Talía, pues menos de tres meses después de aquella ocasión en que Tim salió avergonzado del cuarto de su madre, el medico confirmó que la mujer estaba encinta de nuevo. Así, el embarazo de Selina destruyó por completo la teoría de que Bruce fuese demasiado mayor para engendrar, que era lo que había mantenido su furia a raya.

Mientras Selina llevaba su segundo embarazo con tranquilidad y acompañada de su hijo adolescente, Talía fue forzada por el mismísimo Bruce a pasar por todo tipo de vergüenzas y humillaciones con la excusa de que mejoraría su fertilidad.

Fueron tantas las cosas que se vieron y oyeron en el palacio en ese entonces, que Timothy sintió pena por la mujer.

Tras el parto de Selina, quien dio a luz a una hermosa niña de nombre Helena, Bruce decidió poner un fin a la situación con Talía, y envió una embajada a Nanda Parbat para comunicarse con Ra’s.

_Talía era estéril. Ra’s le había entregado una mujer estéril a Bruce._

La única razón por la que Bruce no arrojó a Talía fuera del palacio, era que de ella dependía la inestable alianza con el emperador Ra’s, pero era claro lo que Bruce quería: Un divorcio.

El problema era que no había muchas opciones para forjar otra alianza; contrario a Gotham, Nanda Parbat solo permitía que los hombres tuvieran una esposa y viceversa, por lo que la idea de casar a Tim con el príncipe Dusan quedó descartada desde su concepción durante una charla entre el rey y los dos príncipes.

Nyssa ya estaba casada y con hijos, dos varones. Pero casar a alguno de ellos con Helena llevaría casi veinte años, y Ra’s parecía empeñado en querer un matrimonio de alto rango, por lo que la idea de casar a Mara con Jason también fue descartada.

El emperador Ra’s era viudo desde hacía años, y era eso lo que había descartado la opción de casarlo con Tim (o Helena, ahora que había nacido la primera princesa), ya que según la tradición de su gente no podía volver a casarse hasta cumplir el luto... De hecho, si Bruce no se equivocaba, el luto debía terminar ese año.

Sin estar muy seguro del acuerdo al que llegarían, Bruce mandó a su embajada, y tras cinco días, regresaron en compañía del mismismo emperador y un puñado de soldados de Nanda Parbat.

Esa ocasión Tim no fue testigo de una ceremonia hermosa ni de una cena elegante e incómoda, en su lugar, vio como el emperador caminaba con furia hacia su propia hija para abofetearla frente a todos.

El doncel se escandalizó a tal punto que Stephanie tuvo que jalarlo hacia atrás, evitando que interfiera en el encuentro.

“Majestad, creo que tenemos mucho que hablar,” dijo Ra’s como si nada, sin siquiera mirar a Talía, quien había caído al suelo debido al golpe.

Bruce y Ra’s desparecieron por horas, ni siquiera aparecieron a la hora de comer, donde por primera vez Tim vio a las reinas Selina y Andrea consolando a la tercera esposa de su padre.

En la noche, Tim imaginó lo que había pasado durante esa larga conversación, ya que él y su madre fueron llamados al estudio del rey, donde les pidió que se sentaran para hablar tranquilamente. Sobre el escritorio se podía ver una copa vacía a lado de una botella abierta de vino.

Y Bruce no tomaba a menos que tuviera que armarse de valor.

“Timothy… Esta alianza es muy importante para Gotham, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

No había necesidad de explicar el asunto, Tim entendía su deber como príncipe, y Selina también lo hacía. Su madre nada podía hacer por cambiar el destino de su hijo, por lo que se limitó a tomarle de las manos, dándole fuerza para escuchar lo que venía.

“Talía no puede dar luz al heredero que necesitamos para mantenernos en paz con Nanda Parbat, y ya nos hemos debilitado demasiado con esta última guerra. Necesitamos al emperador Ra’s de nuestro lado,” siguió explicando su padre con tanta suavidad como le era posible, y aunque Bruce era un rey y aunque se le había criado para hacer lo necesario por su reino, no podía evitar sentirse asqueado ante lo que iba a hacer.

“Vas a casarme con Ra’s,” musitó Tim con la voz temblándole, ojos amenazando con ponerse a llorar incluso cuando su mente repetía que era su deber servir a su pueblo, que lo había sido desde el momento en que nació.

El rey de Gotham asintió con un gesto casi de dolor y Selina cerró los ojos con fuerza.

“Está bien, padre. Es mi deber,” dijo el doncel, obligándose a no llorar y forzando su rostro a no demostrar ninguna emoción.

Pero le dolía intensamente, la sola idea de que iban a casarlo con un hombre que solo conocía de vista, la idea de que nunca conocería el amor verdadero, que no tendría oportunidad de ir a los bailes en busca de pretendientes de su edad… Que tendría que dejar Gotham.

Bruce se puso de pie y le acaricio la mejilla tal y como había hecho antes de partir a la guerra.

“Lo siento tanto, hijo…”

Pero ese era el mundo donde vivían.

*

*

Ra’s partió de inmediato, llevándose a Talía con él.

Tim, aun en camisón y con el cuerpo débil debido a la noticia, lo vio marchar en su elegante carruaje desde su balcón, el viento soplando ligeramente y desordenando su cabello.

La próxima vez que se vieran, sería en circunstancias muy diferentes…

*

*

El primer paso fue adelantar el debut de Timothy a lo antes posible.

Tal y como Bruce había imaginado, el luto de Ra’s por su difunta esposa había terminado casi un año atrás, y no tuvo problema en decirle al rey de Gotham que, de no ser por la lamentable situación y la forzosa necesidad de invertir los roles al casarse él con Timothy, hubiera tomado por esposa a una linda mujer de su propia corte.

Ra’s estaba haciendo un sacrificio que beneficiaba más a Gotham que a Nanda Parbat, ni Bruce ni Timothy ni la corte de Gotham debían olvidar eso nunca.

Debido a todo esto, el debut de Timothy tomó lugar antes de su cumpleaños diecisiete. Una hermosa y carísima fiesta en el palacio real con cientos de regalos e invitados reunidos solo para ver al príncipe doncel ser presentado ante el mundo como lo que tristemente era su papel: Una moneda de cambio.

El emperador Ra’s no asistió, pues como gobernante tenía demasiadas responsabilidades. De hecho, el emperador ni siquiera se había quedado a hablar con Tim después de su charla con Bruce donde acordaron el matrimonio. Ra’s había firmado los papeles y se había largado, afirmando que volvería una semana antes de la boda para terminar los arreglos necesarios.

Fue Nyssa (sin su esposo) quien asistió al debut de Timothy, entregando los regalos en nombre de su padre (esmeraldas brillantes, vestidos a la medida, maquillaje traído desde Nanda Parbat, flores exóticas, perfumes, todo cuanto un debutante podría desear).

Tim, con su vestido rosa brillante y pomposo, con el rostro pintado y el cuello rodeado de joyas, no había sabido cómo reaccionar.

Las mejillas rojizas y los ojos cristalinos, voz débil al agradecer los regalos de la familia al Ghul, el estómago hecho un nudo incluso en el ambiente festivo.

Todo mundo sabía que iban a casar al príncipe, adelantar su debut era solo para que la situación no se viera tan drástica.

(Ra’s tenía cincuenta y dos años, Tim seguía en los dieciséis).

Esa noche el rey Bruce inició el baile con su hijo, quien ya no tendría la libertad de vestirse como quisiera y de salir a montar por las mañanas. En cuestión de semanas, Tim perdería toda autoridad sobre su propia vida.

No se trataba solo de ser obligado a usar vestido o tomar un rol femenino, se trataba de que iban a alejarlo de Gotham, que, así como Talía había estado sometida a Bruce, Tim estaría sometido a Ra’s.

Durante la madrugada, con su precioso vestido rosa arrugado y el labial arruinado, Timothy se permitió llorar en los brazos de su madre.

*

*

Ra’s fue un caballero a pesar de su ausencia, mandando regalos cada semana en señal de cortejo y manteniendo a su embajada en Gotham, estando al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Los regalos abrumaban a Tim, quien no se molestó en abrir la mayoría de ellos, a sabiendas que tendría que volver a guardarlos días antes de la boda para llevárselos a Nanda Parbat.

Cuando Nyssa volvió a visitar el palacio (poco después de que Tim cumpliera los diecisiete), con una carta breve escrita por el puño del emperador con las demandas sobre la ceremonia, Tim supo que se le acaba el tiempo.

El doncel se dio el lujo de destruir unos cuantos regalos, aventándolos a la chimenea con furia. 

*

*

Ra’s volvió cinco días antes de la boda, pero no se molestó en acercarse a Tim para hablar o siquiera para conocerlo.

El ojiazul no supo si ofenderse o no.

*

*

Tan vergonzoso como sonaba, la boda fue arreglada para estar coordinada con la ovulación de Tim.

Por lo tanto, tres meses después de haber tenido su debut (cuatro meses después de la visita del emperador), el doncel fue despertado dos horas antes de lo usual para ser preparado para su boda.

_Su gran día._

Le dieron un baño largo y caliente preparado con hierbas, frotando su cabello y lavando su cara con fuerza para deshacerse de cualquier imperfección.

(Para bien o para mal, Tim había sido sometido a la depilación el día anterior. Había sido doloroso, humillante; pero era una costumbre de Gotham, y aunque Tim llevaba arreglando sus cejas desde los doce años, no fue lo mismo a ser depilado con hilo y ceniza de arriba abajo.

De no ser por su madre contándole los últimos chismes de la corte mientras tomaba lugar el proceso, Tim probablemente habría golpeado a las doncellas sin piedad).

Lo sacaron y envolvieron en toallas calientes y lo hicieron sentarse en una silla en medio de su habitación. Fue entonces cuando Tim notó que dos de las doncellas no eran suyas, sino de las que habían llegado con Nyssa. El doncel miró con terror a su acompañante, Stephanie, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

En lugar del aceite de oliva que se usaba en Gotham, las doncellas de Nyssa le llenaron el rostro con una crema blanca y grumosa con aroma fresco que su piel absorbió de inmediato, haciendo que Tim se llevara una mano a las mejillas ante la sensación tan suave que ahora tenía.

Las doncellas de Nyssa hicieron que quitara su mano del rostro y lo sujetaron para comenzar a trabajar en su piel.

Polvos blancos más ligeros que los de Gotham cayeron sobre su piel y fueron colocados a base de golpecitos; cuando las mujeres parecieron satisfechas, hicieron que abriera sus ojos y delinearon la parte interna de sus ojos con una especie de gis negro.

Fue extraño y Tim quería cerrar los ojos, pero una de las mujeres le indició que no lo hiciera o tendrían que hacerlo de nuevo. También le dijo que lo que estaban usando era kohl, un maquillaje multiusos que él usaría a partir de hoy tal y como dictaba la tradición de Nanda Parbat.

Tim no entendía a que se refería con multiusos hasta que con un cepillo le cubrieron sus pestañas con kohl hecho polvo, y después le dibujaron las cejas con un palillo de madera. Bueno, el doncel admitía que ese material era bastante practico, quizás podría tomarle cariño.

Los ojos fueron dados por terminado tras cubrirle los párpados con sombra verde brillante, y se movieron a sus mejillas, las cuales mancharon con polvos de pétalos hasta que tenían un falso rubor que resaltaba sus pómulos.

El detalle final fue pintarle los labios con el rojo carmín más intenso que Tim hubiera visto nunca, a tal punto que le aterraba la idea de mancharse los dientes al hablar.

Las doncellas de Nyssa le dejaron libre, permitiendo que Steph y otras sirvientas de Tim hicieran el resto.

Lo primero fue ponerse la ropa interior (algo que le permitieron hacer por su cuenta, gracias), después las medias de seda. Una vez terminado, dejó que Stephanie lo metiera en un corsé duro y particularmente apretado que le sacó el aire a cambio de reducir su cintura (al ser un doncel, Tim no tenia busto alguno que resaltar, y no lo tendría hasta después de dar a luz).

Al corsé le siguió la enagua y después una crinolina; tras darle el visto bueno, le colocaron por fin su vestido de bodas. Un blanco inmaculado que cubría desde la mitad de su cuello hasta muñecas y tobillos, hecho a la medida y tan pomposo como lo había sido el de su debut, solo que con una cola mucho más larga y con un bordado de flores.

Le colocaron los zapatos e hicieron que se sentara de nuevo para cepillarle el cabello y cubrirlo con aceite. Tim se había empezado a dejar el cabello largo desde que le anunciaron su matrimonio, pero su cabello no había logrado sobrepasar sus hombros, por lo que solo pudieron cepillarlo hasta que quedó liso y después sujetarle el velo con una tiara clavada en su cabeza.

Las únicas joyas que le colocaron fueron unos aretes de diamante que Selina le había heredado a Tim para que se los llevara a su nuevo hogar, y hablando de Selina…

Su madre apareció justo cuando había terminado de perfumarse, y aunque ella lucia hermosa y maternal con la pequeña Helena en brazos, había una enorme tristeza en su mirada.

No intercambiaron palabras mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la entrada del palacio, donde los esperaba el rey Bruce con un carruaje preparado para escoltar a Tim a la Iglesia.

El camino fue silencioso, con el doncel arrugando la falda de su vestido y apretando los dientes.

Y como todo en la vida, el traslado llegó a su fin. Selina descendió primero para entrar a la Iglesia y, tras ella, el rey bajó del carruaje para ofrecer su mano a Tim.

El doncel tomó aire con fuerza, contando mentalmente hasta diez antes de ponerse de pie y aceptar el ofrecimiento del rey, quien permitió que Tim se colgara de su brazo para guiarlo hacia el altar.

Los pasos fueron lentos y débiles, con Tim mirando hacia el suelo y tratando de ignorar el cuchicheo de los presentes. Haciendo lo posible por no levantar sus ojos y encontrarse con el emperador.

Pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar, y Tim sintió como su padre lo soltaba. El doncel irguió su cabeza y estuvo frente a frente con el gobernante de ojos verdes, cuyo rostro permanecía inexpresivo.

Tim se colocó frente a su futuro esposo y apretó el ramo de flores blancas con fuerza mientras trataba de concentrarse en las palabras del sacerdote. Contrario a la boda de Bruce y Talía, en esta ocasión el sermón parecía ir de prisa y sin pausa. Antes de darse cuenta, Tim tuvo que musitar un “ _Sí_ ” cuando el religioso preguntó si aceptaba la unión, levantando su mano para que el emperador pudiera colocar un brillante anillo de oro en su dedo.

No hubo votos.

Todo cuanto dijo Ra’s fue un “ _Sí_ ” casi tan inaudible como el de Tim.

“Puede besar a… La novia,” informó el sacerdote, dando por finalizada la ceremonia que unía al príncipe y al emperador como pareja.

Ra’s dio un paso hacia el frente, retirando el velo de Tim con cuidado y, durante un momento, inspeccionando su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

Hasta cierto punto, lo era.

El hombre de ojos verdes frunció el ceño por una milésima de segundo antes de tomar el rostro de Tim entre sus manos, atrayéndolo a su persona para después colocar sus labios sobre la frente del chico en un beso tierno y suave.

La Iglesia se llenó de aplausos y silbidos; Ra’s cogió a Tim con suavidad de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la salida a ritmo constante y sin mirar atrás.

Subieron al carruaje cubiertos de arroz y pétalos de flores, sin molestarse en ver las palomas que volaban sobre ellos.

Y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y comenzaron a moverse los caballos, Ra’s soltó un suspiro enorme y profundo.

“Dios, esto es una locura,” escupió con la nariz arrugada y una voz llena de disgusto.

Tim solo pudo parpadear.

*

*

No hubo banquete alguno, en su lugar, fueron dirigidos directamente a un palacio entre la frontera de Gotham y Nanda Parbat. Muchos años atrás, ese palacio había sido la casa secundaria de la familia real, lleno de príncipes y princesas que nunca llegaron al trono. Pero conforme avanzó el tiempo, estos fueron despareciendo o moviéndose a otra vivienda, dejando el castillo abandonado.

Al día siguiente temprano, Tim partiría a Nanda Parbat. Hoy tocaba pasar la noche en ese lugar lleno de fantasmas.

Contrario a lo que el doncel esperaba, Ra’s desapareció en cuanto llegaron al lugar, dejándolo rodeado de sirvientes y sin tener idea de qué debía hacer.

Inseguro sobre sus decisiones, preguntó a la ama de llaves si el emperador había dejado algo planeado, a lo cual le contestaron que solo había solicitado no ser molestado. Los sirvientes ni siquiera sabían si el amo deseaba comer o cenar, por lo que fue lo que ellos preguntaron a Tim. 

Incluso con el vestido tan ajustado y la confusión del momento, Tim decidió que comer era una buena idea y fue guiado al comedor donde tuvo la compañía de un mayordomo y un par de doncellas.

Pero Ra’s no apareció.

Todavía más confundido, pidió ayuda a una doncella para arreglar su maquillaje y solicitó media copa de vino tinto, solo para armarse valor. Una vez hecho todo eso, fue a buscar al emperador a su habitación designada, donde lo encontró sentado sobre la cama y leyendo con tranquilidad. No se había molestado en quitarse la capa o espada.

“¿Mi señor?” inquirió Tim con suavidad, cerrando la puerta tras él.

El rostro calmado de Ra’s cambió a uno incómodo.

“Lo lamento mucho, Timothy. Olvidé decirle al ama de llaves que te guiara a tu habitación.”

El doncel ladeo la cabeza.

“Perdone, pero, ¿acaso no deberíamos dormir juntos?”

Ra’s pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva y soltó el libro entre sus manos.

“Timothy…”

El ojiazul sintió el nerviosismo subir por su estómago.

“Me refiero al coito, por supuesto. No pienso obligarlo a dormir conmigo,” dijo Tim tan indiferente como pudo, haciendo lo posible por imitar la arrogancia de Selina y su voz tan controlada.

Ra’s se puso de pie y tosió con fuerza, recuperando ese aire de autoridad y amargura que Tim recordaba haber visto de niño. 

“Necesito aire,” declaró el emperador antes de salir del cuarto con paso firme, ignorando olímpicamente a su esposo al pasar a su lado.

La puerta se abrió y cerró de nuevo y Tim rodó los ojos antes de jalarse el cabello con estrés.

Esto era ridículo.

*

*

Tim se quedó esperando en la habitación, pero Ra’s nunca apareció. Lo único que Tim obtuvo fue un dolor de espalda al dormir con el corsé puesto y una cara irritada por no quitarse el maquillaje.

Ah, ¿y cuando partieron a Nanda Parbat?

Cada quien fue en su propio carruaje.

*

*

A Tim le fue entregada una enorme habitación llena de lujos y todo un sequito de doncellas y sirvientes, así como total libertad para moverse en el ostentoso palacio de Ra’s.

También le fue asignado un caballero para su protección, así como una guía para su nueva vida, una tal Lady Shiva cuyo papel era inculcar a Timothy en la vida de la corte y, lo más importante en esos momentos, planear su coronación como emperatriz.

Todo el asunto era abrumador, y los primeros tres días Tim los pasó de un lado a otro, siendo presentado a cientos de personas y recibiendo regalos y con la voz de Shiva diciéndole que enderezara la espalda.

No fue hasta el cuarto día, que Tim abrió los ojos y tuvo un pensamiento golpeando su mente cual balde de agua fría:

Su matrimonio seguía sin consumirse.

Ese día, Timothy utilizó toda su autoridad para exigir ver a Ra’s (quien se las arreglaba para nunca ver a su nuevo conyugue ni por error) que abriera la puerta de su estudio.

“Quiero que salgan,” espetó con furia al entrar con pisadas arrogantes, la falda de su vestido ondeando y apretando con fuerza el abanico entre sus manos.

Los ministros presentes miraron incrédulos al emperador, quien miró a Tim confundido antes de asentir.

“Retírense. Y cierren la puerta.”

Cuando el último hombre salió, Ra’s se puso de pie, abandonando la seguridad de su escritorio y carraspeando.

“¿Pasa algo, Timothy?” inquirió con un tono de verdadera preocupación.

Y Tim mismo estaba preocupado como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

El doncel tenía un deber que cumplir, estaba lejos de su familia, de su casa, todo porque el hombre frente a él necesitaba cumplir una de esas estúpidas y obsoletas condiciones para asegurar una maldita alianza.

El ojiazul había hecho las paces con su realidad, estaba dispuesto a cumplir con lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su gente, para desempeñar el rol que el cielo había impuesto sobre su persona.

Pero no podía hacerlo si Ra’s se negaba a cumplir su parte.

“Vine aquí a darle un hijo,” dijo sin reparos, levantando la barbilla y frunciendo los labios pintados de carmín, “Pero no veo cómo voy a quedar embarazado si usted se niega a dormir conmigo.”

Tim esperaba muchas reacciones del emperador ante esto, desde una bofetada hasta un llamado a los guardias. No esperaba ver enrojecer al hombre y que este le diera la espalda, gruñendo por lo bajo.

“Con que es eso,” murmuró casi con hastío.

Tim tuvo que morderse la lengua para pensar bien sus palabras.

“¿Le doy tanto asco que no puede soportar la idea de dormir conmigo?”

Ra’s pareció paniquearse y se giró de nuevo, ojos verdes abiertos enormemente y cejas fruncidas.

“De ninguna manera,” respondió el mayor antes de darse cuenta de que había elevado su voz, entonces se aclaró la garganta para recuperar la compostura, “¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?”

_¿Era en serio?_

“No ha venido a mi alcoba ni una sola vez. No puedo traer a un bebé así de la nada, _mi señor_ ,” habló el doncel con menos seguridad de la que había tenido al principio, sintiéndose ligeramente intimado ante la forma en que el emperador estaba comenzando a apretar los labios y cruzar de brazos.

“...No, efectivamente no puedes,” cedió el mayor antes de regresar a sentarse en su escritorio, donde abrió una botella de vino que estaba cerca y se sirvió una copa hasta arriba.

Tim abrió y cerró la boca con extrañeza antes de mirar alrededor, preguntándose que debía hacer en un momento así. Después de todo, ahora era el consorte del emperador.

Ra’s se bebió media copa de un trago mientras Timothy jugaba con su abanico, mirándolo nervioso.

Entonces el emperador habló, ligeramente más calmado y con cierta suavidad.

“Eres un niño,” dijo Ra’s como si no se lo creyera.

Tim se acercó al escritorio, intrigado.

“¿No va a dormir conmigo hasta que me considere un adulto?” se atrevió a preguntar con precaución, pensando si su edad realmente incomodaba tanto al monarca o si era una excusa.

El ojiverde bufó.

“No creo que se prudente perder más tiempo, me gustaría ver nacer a mi hijo antes de que me quede sin cabello,” comentó antes de beberse el resto de su copa.

El doncel colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio dejando su abanico de lado y puso su rostro frente al de su marido.

“¿Entonces…?”

Ra’s lo miró de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue con indiferencia ni con molestia, sino con picardía y malicia.

“Eres muy hermoso, que no te quepa duda. Pero contrario a lo que puedas creer, no me siento del todo cómodo durmiendo con un niño.”

¡ _Un niño_ , santo cielo! Como si las mujeres de la edad de Tim no estuvieran siendo expuestas de baile en baile cual pedazo de carne para conseguirles un marido.

“Me temo que si espera a que yo cumpla más años, usted podría morir en el proceso, majestad,” susurró el doncel, tanteando el terreno.

La respuesta de Ra’s fue un beso; un beso real, en los labios.

Tim se puso tan colorado y nervioso que salió corriendo del estudio.

*

*

Inseguro sobre lo que pasaría después, Tim despertó en su habitación al día siguiente con una ligera jaqueca y la nostalgia comenzando a pegarle.

Extrañaba a su madre, quien siempre sabía cómo arreglarle la vida. Extrañaba a sus hermanos, con todo y la autoridad que eran en su vida. Extrañaba a Helena, incluso si ella había sido solo un montón de sabanas y llanto.

Extrañaba a su padre, el palacio que conocía de memoria, a sus doncellas y a la comida.

(Extrañaba no tener que preocuparse por quedar embarazado de un hombre que aparentemente estaba convencido de que estaba atado a un niño).

Mientras lo vestían, una doncella le tendió una carta al doncel, quien alzó una ceja con curiosidad al escuchar a la chica decir que era un recado del emperador, quien lo invitaba a tomar el desayuno con él en el jardín principal.

Tim abrió la carta y sintió sus mejillas arder. 

_“Entre tus pechos hay aldeas incendiadas,_ _  
millones de fosas,  
restos de barcos hundidos  
y armaduras de hombres asesinados.  
Ninguno de ellos ha regresado.  
Todos los que pasaron por tu pecho  
desaparecieron  
y los que permanecieron hasta el alba  
se suicidaron”._

“Dígale al emperador que con gusto lo acompañaré a desayunar.”

*

*

Fue un cambio sin avisar y sin precedente que Ra’s comenzara a… A cortejarlo.

No había otra palabra para describir lo que hacía el hombre, era un cortejo. Y era ridículo, porque ya estaban casados.

Los regalos y las joyas y la poesía no iban a embarazar a Tim, pero…

“Majestad, esto no era necesario,” susurró Tim mientras recibía el ramo de flores rojas que le tendía su esposo, quien había entrado a su habitación sin avisar justo cuando Tim planeaba acostarse.

Ra’s seguía con sus elegantes ropas (con su maldita capa esmeralda) mientras Tim vestía su largo y decoroso camisón blanco.

Era un desequilibrio bastante provocativo, y le recordaba a Tim la noche en que vio a su padre aparecer en la habitación para exigir quedarse a solas con Selina. Era el tipo de escenario donde un hombre como Ra’s podía simplemente tomar a su consorte como quisiera, ordenar (exigir) aquello que le había sido entregado.

Pero Ra’s no hizo nada de eso, en su lugar, le besó la mano con galantería y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido, colocando su barbilla sobre el cabello de Tim, quien seguía sujetando las flores en su pecho, enterrando su nariz en ellas.

Con la voz grave y rasposa, el monarca comenzó a susurrar en voz baja, como si estuviera rezando.

_“La lluvia fue generosa contigo al caer,_

_tiempo de la llegada a Al-Andalus_ _  
no fue tu llegada más que un sueño,  
sueño alucinante que llegó como un sigiloso ladrón  
Cuando empezó a moverse sutilmente,  
exterminó a las jóvenes con su elegancia,  
mi amor con su belleza es alucinante  
Si me entrego por él, ¿acaso vendrá?_

Tim levantó sus ojos, encontrándose con aquellas esmeraldas que hasta noches atrás, se negaban a verlo. Y pudo ver el deseo, la pasión que trataban de ocultar. Y durante un momento, Tim quiso probar aquella pasión, quiso sentirla y aferrarse a ella.

 _  
_ _En un minuto me cautivó  
en un jardín y entre colinas,  
hasta las ramas ha hecho prisioneras  
de su amor cuando cantó._

_Es mi promesa y quien me confunde,  
no hay nadie que se apiade de mi ruego,  
ni de mi tortura de amor,  
excepto el dueño de la belleza._

“Mi señor, yo…”

Ra’s levantó su mano y colocó dos dedos sobre los labios del doncel, indicándole que guardara silencio.

“Ven conmigo a la biblioteca mañana.”

Era una orden, pero fue dicho como una petición.

“Por supuesto.”

*

*

“Eres muy joven,” susurró Ra’s una noche mientras jugaban al ajedrez.

Tim cerró su abanico con fuerza.

“Usted ya sabía eso cuando se casó conmigo.”

“Por supuesto, pero no cambia que seas tan joven.”

La lluvia chocaba contra la ventana, el viento soplando ruidosamente y enfriando la habitación iluminada por las velas poco a poco.

“¿Nunca durmió con alguien más joven que usted?” se burló el doncel con los labios sonrientes, cruzando sus piernas bajo la falda para que el movimiento fuera visible a través de la tela.

Si tenía suerte, quizás esa noche lograría seducir a su esposo y terminar con el tonto juego que se traía.

“Solo con mi esposa, pero yo también tenía esa edad,” admitió el emperador antes de mover otra pieza.

Tim dejó de sonreír.

“No era mi intención…”

“Está bien, ella lleva muerta varios años.”

“Debió amarla mucho, es decir, su luto fue bastante largo…”

Ra’s apartó la mirada unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer con pesadez sobre el sillón.

“Sí, la amé profundamente.”

Tim movió su propia pieza, arrebatando una de las de su esposo.

Si era sincero, sentía una enorme curiosidad sobre como sería realmente estar enamorado de alguien.

*

*

“Baile conmigo,” pidió Tim con los sentidos atontados por el vino mientras miraba con ojos cristalinos a su esposo.

Estaban en el baile hecho en honor de la coronación del doncel como emperatriz, quien ahora tenía una pesada corona incrustada con diamantes sobre su cabeza y una preciosa capa color rubí en sus hombros. Ahora era emperatriz de Nanda Parbat.

Ra’s lo miró de reojo y siguió observando el baile con su rostro serio y arrogante de siempre.

“No creo que puedas ponerte de pie con todas las copas que tomaste.”

“Estaba aburrido…”

“Ponte derecho, Timothy. Toda la corte nos está viendo.”

El doncel bufó y apretó su espalda contra el soporte del trono, cruzando sus brazos y arrugando la nariz.

“Voy a pararme a bailar con alguien más.”

“Timothy…”

“Hablo en serio. Voy a pararme y a bailar con su ministro de finanzas, ese tal Slade con el que se lleva tan mal…”

El emperador hizo un sonido similar a un gruñido antes de levantarse y ofrecer su mano al recién coronado emperatriz.

“Un baile, Timothy. Solo uno.”

Pero en cuanto entraron a la pista de baile tomados de la mano, ambos supieron que una sola canción no bastaría.

*

*

El emperador era muy guapo.

Bueno, quizás no. O quizás sí. Tim no estaba seguro, solo sabía que, de un momento a otro, Ra’s comenzó a sentirse mucho más atractivo y galán durante sus encuentros.

El hombre no estaba haciendo nada diferente, él seguía con su lentitud y caballerosidad y distancia emocional; pero por alguna razón Tim no podía dejar de mirarlo, una extraña sensación invadiendo su estómago.

Ra’s era… Ra’s.

El doncel se preguntaba de donde venia la emoción, ¿acaso era por todas las cartas llenas de poesía? ¿Por todos los juegos de ajedrez en la noche? ¿Por todas las flores invadiendo el palacio?

¿O era mero instinto? ¿Podría ser su cuerpo gritándole que tenia que apresurarse en conseguir el heredero que la alianza necesitaba?

“¿Te ocurre algo?” interrogó el ojiverde al ver a Tim deshacer una flor con nerviosismo en plena biblioteca, rodeado de libros y novelas antiguas.

(Eran historias de amor).

“No. No me pasa nada,” respondió la emperatriz antes de arrancar otro pétalo.

_Me quiere… No me quiere…_

*

*

“Ya llevo siete meses aquí,” comentó Timothy un día mientras caminaban por los jardines del palacio en lo que los sirvientes llamaban _‘la cita diaria’_ , ya que no había ocasión en la que no dieran su caminata entre las flores al menos una vez.

(Había sido idea de Tim, quien insistió en que necesitaban conocerse si es que Ra’s realmente planeaba tratar el asunto como un cortejo prologando).

“¿Extrañas tu hogar?” inquirió el monarca con la voz calmada, pero sus ojos lucían inquietos (y Ra’s no tenia derecho a lucir inquieto; él no era a quien las damas de la corte llamaban estéril e inútil).

El doncel se encogió de hombros.

“No demasiado, supongo,” admitió, “Aunque… Creo que tendría menos tiempo para la nostalgia si estuviera ocupado con un bebé, ¿sabe?,” se atrevió a decir con ojos altaneros. Ra’s no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. A estas alturas, las exigencias del ojiazul sobre consumar el matrimonio se le resbalan como si nada.

“Puedes visitar a la esposa de Dusan, pronto va a dar a luz a su segundo hijo.”

Tim dejó ir el brazo de Ra’s y se giró para enterrar su nariz en las flores del jardín, ignorando el “ _Ttt_ ” que hizo el emperador con molestia.

“Vine aquí a darle hijos, no a ser tratado como una princesa mimada.”

Entonces dos manos grandes y fuertes lo jalaron de la cintura, haciéndolo caer en los brazos de Ra’s quien enterró su rostro en el cuello descubierto de Tim, su barba raspando la mejilla del menor.

Tim enrojeció, cerrando sus ojos al notar como su pecho chocaba contra el de su esposo y ver la forma en que el emperador podía simplemente cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

Ra’s habló; la voz grave y con el acento marcado.

“Más que una princesa, eres una reina exigente.”

*

*

Una mañana especialmente fría, el emperador tuvo que faltar a su desayuno juntos. Había asuntos más importantes que ocupaban su atención.

Y cuando Tim sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la noticia, supo que estaba perdido.

(Ni todas las novelas de la biblioteca conseguían responder sus preguntas…)

*

*

Varias semanas después, tomó lugar un atentado en el palacio. Para ser específicos, un atentado contra Ra’s.

El culpable ya estaba encarcelado y en espera de juicio (un soldado enemigo que se había disfrazado como sirviente), pero el emperador yacía en cama, con fiebre y una profunda herida en su abdomen causada por la espada adversaria.

Tim sentía sus manos temblar mientras pasaba un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente de su esposo.

Por primera vez, vio las arrugas que cubrían el fuerte rostro. Las canas en su cabello. Las cicatrices en su piel.

Hasta ahora, Tim no había pensando en lo que implicaba la edad de su esposo. Lo que significaba para él como emperatriz, lo que conllevaba para un consorte sin hijos.

“No se atreva a morir, maldito,” masculló con la voz quebrada y sintiendo lágrimas salir de sus ojos, tomando la mano de Ra’s entre las suyas y llevándola a su propio corazón.

“No tiene derecho a hacerme esto, ¿me oye? No tiene derecho a morir frente a mis ojos,” dijo con furia y tristeza a la vez, sus rodillas temblando.

Ellos estaban casados.

Ra’s no podía simplemente morirse, no así.

No cuando…

“Timothy…” murmuró Ra’s entre delirios, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su rostro estaba lleno de sudor.

Estaba alucinando.

“No te atrevas a morir, Ra’s,” ordenó el doncel entre lágrimas.

Contrario a lo que indicaba la lógica, Tim no estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasar si Ra’s moría ahora que no había hijo alguno de su unión.

De hecho, Tim estaba realmente paniqueado por la idea de Ra’s muriendo. No se trataba de la muerte del emperador, o de la alianza con Gotham o de su deber como consorte, solo…

Solo quería que Ra’s, su esposo, sobreviviera.

“Soy un imbécil,” se reprendió el doncel a sí mismo.

Un adolescente imbécil que se había enamorado de el esposo que le habían impuesto. De su esposo que yacía en una cama al borde la muerte. De su esposo que seguía lamentando la muerte de su primera mujer y que lo miraba como a un niño en vestido.

Y Tim se había enamorado con toda la fuerza e inocencia del primer amor.

*

*

Ra’s sobrevivió, pero el doctor le recomendó tomarse un descanso de sus responsabilidades.

Por esa razón, el emperador y su consorte estaban en un castillo lejos de la capital, disfrutando de una primavera recién llegada sin la molestia de los ministros o damas de la corte con sus solicitudes y exigencias.

“No he visto a Talía desde nuestra boda,” manifestó Tim mientras servía el té en el balcón de la biblioteca.

Ra’s, quien lucia mucho mejor que cuando estaba muriendo, asintió.

“Estuvo furiosa conmigo porque acepté casarme contigo… Ahora vive en la frontera en una pequeña mansión junto con su caballero.”

El doncel parpadeó.

“¿Vive sola…?”

El emperador se encogió de hombros.

“Dusan ya tiene dos hijos y Nyssa logró embarazarse por tercera vez. No veo el punto de forzar a Talía a otro matrimonio donde la humillen por algo fuera de su control.”

“Eso es… Generoso, creo.”

Ra’s se limitó a beber su taza de té en silencio.

*

*

Este castillo era mucho más pequeño y de paredes más delgadas que el de la capital, por lo que no fue sorpresa que Ra’s encontrara a Tim a los pocos minutos de escuchar un extraño ruido a un par de habitaciones.

En plena sala de estar, Tim había arañado las cortinas y despedazado los cojines y roto un par de sillas.

Su largo cabello estaba despeinado, el kohl de sus ojos se había corrido y su pecho subía y bajaba ante el llanto incontrolable.

“¿Timothy…?”

El doncel se arrojó sobre él con furia, una carta firmemente arrugada en su puño.

“¡Esto es tu culpa!” gritó con desesperación, golpeando el pecho del emperador con enojo, pero de forma débil.

Como un animalito herido.

“Timothy, no sé de que me estas hablando,” trató de calmarlo el mayor mientras sujetaba las manos de doncel con las suyas, deteniéndolo sin mucha dificultad.

Tim se zafó del agarré de tal forma que cayó hacia atrás, derrumbándose sobre un costado y llorando con más fuerza todavía.

“¡Mi padre cree que soy estéril! ¡Toda mi gente cree que soy u doncel débil que no puede cumplir con su único deber!”

“Timothy, por favor…”

“¡Yo no soy el problema! ¡Tú eres quien se niega a tocarme!”

Ra’s se acercó al menor, hincándose para estirar su mano y acariciarle el rostro.

“Lamento esto, Timothy.”

Tim cerró sus ojos.

“Ni siquiera sé porqué me enamoré de ti.”

El mayor no contestó, pero tomó al doncel entre brazos y lo cargó hasta su habitación, donde, tras tantas lágrimas, se quedó profundamente dormido.

*

*

Cuando volvieron al palacio, los murmullos sobre la incapacidad de Tim para concebir se volvieron aun más intensos.

¿Cómo era posible que incluso estando lejos del estrés de la corte, no pudiera quedar embarazado?

Pero Tim no le dijo a Ra’s cuanto le molestaba todo eso, tampoco le dijo sobre las cartas que llegaban y llegaban donde Bruce exigía una explicación. O las cartas de Selina llenas de preocupación y que, entre líneas, aconsejaban a Tim huir antes de que Ra’s decidiera divorciarse.

Incluso llegó una carta de Jason, escrita en una lengua extranjera donde comentaba, de forma casual, que había encontrado a un caballero que lucía idéntico al emperador Ra’s excepto en el color de ojos.

“Quizás te interesaría conocerlo, es más joven que tu esposo, pero tiene el mismo porte…”

Tim no dijo nada, limitándose a quemar las cartas y a desquitar su furia con las flores que Ra’s seguía mandando a su habitación cada mañana.

Y a pesar de las peticiones del emperador, Tim dejó de asistir a sus encuentros en los jardines y a desayunar y a jugar ajedrez y a todo lo demás.

*

*

Ra’s no esperaba recibir una carta del rey Bruce preguntando por su hijo de la forma cómo lo hizo.

Directa, sin saludos, exigiendo saber qué estaba pasando con la pareja y encima de todo, exigiendo saber porqué Tim no respondía sus cartas.

El ojiverde se dio su tiempo de leer con calma y de analizar lo que estaba plasmado en la hoja, especialmente la última parte.

_“Si mi hijo ha sido incapaz de darle lo que desea, tenga la amabilidad de al menos regresarlo a donde pertenece._

_Ya nos arreglaremos usted y yo por nuestra cuenta, pero tenga la decencia de liberar a mi hijo tal y como yo liberé a su hija.”_

No estuvo seguro de si fue toda la tensión acumulada en esos meses o el hecho de saber que Tim había estado ocultándole que le llegaban mensajes de su padre o si la idea de que le arrebataran la presencia de quien ya consideraba suyo o…

O el hecho de que amaba a su esposo. Que amaba y adoraba a aquel jovencito tan orgulloso y hermoso que le desafiaba como nadie había hecho.

Ese jovencito que a pesar de su inexperiencia y juventud lograba sorprenderlo, ese jovencito cuyos ojos lograban hipnotizarlo. Lo amaba, lo había hecho desde el momento que lo vio entra por la Iglesia, vestido de blanco inmaculado y con la delicadeza de un ángel.

Ra’s arrojó la carta al suelo y salió con prisa de su estudio, casi corriendo hasta que encontró la puerta de la habitación de Tim, quien estaba sentado en la cama leyendo con tranquilidad, rodeado de flores destrozadas y poemas pisoteados.

Tim se veía hermoso, con esa elegancia de siempre y sus grandes ojos azules brillantes. Y esa belleza no le iba a ser arrebatada, esa belleza ahora era de Ra’s, solo suya y de nadie más.

Tras entrar, cerró la puerta con seguro, deshaciéndose de su capa con rapidez, disfrutando la forma en que Tim se sorprendió y puso de pie con nerviosismo.

“¿Qué está haciendo…?”

“Timothy, quiero que te desvistas,” ordenó con la voz profunda y rasposa.

El doncel lo miró confundido.

“¿D-Disculpe?”

Ra’s acortó la distancia entre ellos.

“¿Tienes idea,” comenzó a hablar, sujetando a Tim de la cintura y obligándolo a juntar su cuerpo con e suyo, subiendo una de sus manos hasta que encontró los listones que mantenían al vestido en su lugar, “de lo difícil que no fue tumbarte sobre mi cama en nuestra boda? ¿Tienes idea de la voluntad que me ha costado no subirte la falda y tomarte hasta que grites mi nombre? ¿Sabes cuánto quería arruinar tu hermosa cara y escucharte rogar por mi toque?”

Tim tomó aire con dificultad, sujetándose de los hombros del mayor y soltando un grito ahogado cuando su vestido esmeralda comenzó a deslizarse, revelando el corsé y los brazos desnudos.

Ra’s lo arrojó sobre la cama, montándose sobre él y rozando el blanquecino cuello expuesto con sus labios.

“No sabes la tortura que era tenerte enfrente, exigiendo que te follara hasta preñarte,” gruñó con vulgaridad, bajando el vestido hasta la cintura para poder comenzar a jalar los cordones del corsé.

Tim respiraba agitado, mejillas rojas y manos temblando al tiempo que jalaban a Ra’s de la camisa, ojos brillantes y separando sus piernas bajo la tela, dejando que el mayor se colocara entre ellas.

“Tenía que repetirme que eras un niño, que debía ser paciente, que era un abuso pensar en un hombre de mi edad acostándose con alguien tan joven como tú…” Ra’s mordió el lóbulo de Tim, haciéndolo gemir sin vergüenza alguna, “Tenía que recordar todas las historias de adolescentes muriendo en el parto para no ponerte contra la pared y hacerte mío…”

El doncel lo detuvo, tomando el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y acercándolo al suyo, robándole un beso corto y casto antes esconde su rostro en el cuello del mayor para bajar sus manos y abrirle la camisa de un jalón, rompiendo los botones y colando sus manos pequeñas y frías en el pecho de su esposo.

“Mi deber,” susurró Tim con la voz aguda, “es darle todos los hijos que usted desee, mi señor.”

Ra’s se permitió sonreír antes de arrancar el corsé por completo.

“Tu padre dice que te quiere de regreso…”

El doncel gimió con necesidad cuando un mano cubrió su pecho, apretujando con descaro y lujuria.

“Es una pena que las noticias lleguen tan tarde a Gotham, creo que aun no sabe que mi esposo está embarazado.”

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y las manos del monarca se deshicieron del vestido por completo.

Un par de semanas después, el rey Bruce recibió una carta donde se le comunicaba que debía haber algún malentendido, porque el consorte del emperador Ra’s, el doncel de nombre Timothy, tenía un embarazo confirmado y que marchaba a la perfección.

A pesar de la confusión, la corte de Gotham se alegró muchísimo, mandando una embajada a felicitar a la pareja y enviando sus mejores deseos y regalos.

Y décadas después, cuando el príncipe Anthony al Ghul gobernara la colonia de Metrópolis e instaurara la paz eterna entre Nanda Parbat y Gotham, se hablaría sobre el milagro que fue el nacimiento del príncipe Timothy.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
